DT Sans
"kid, things are gonna get a lot harder from here on out... so, uh... proceed with caution." - DT Sans during his fight. DT Sans is one of the main characters in Determinedtale au, and is the main antagonist of the genocide route. He is mostly the same as Sans from Undertale (personality-wise) but is shown to care a lot about getting out of the underground. DT Sans' brother is Papyrus, who often bugs him for "day-dreaming" about the surface. DT Sans also likes to guide the human through Snowdin Unless said human has gained Love, which then DT Sans won't interact with the human at all. Appearance- DT Sans ( DT short for Determination) is a skeleton. There are some major Differences between him and Sans, though. DT Sans has a large hole on the top right of his head (It is unspecified why) and also a glint in his right eye resembling a yellow save point. He has sturdier and more wide bones than regular Sans, but not by a large margin. He also has a Golden hoodie, gray shorts with one golden stripe running up each leg, gray sneakers with golden soles, and a white tee under his hoodie. He wears his hoodie usually without the hoodie covering his head, but is shown to wear it after you kill Papyrus. Personality- DT Sans is much shyer than regular Sans and rarely tells jokes in fear of Papyrus getting mad at him. He is very determined and he will stop at nothing to accomplish his goal if he is really motivated to do it. He usually is very secretive and only really opens up to Papyrus. He's shown to have a facade, like Sans. Only in the genocide route he admits to being depressed during his fight and tells Frisk that they haven't made that any better. He also admits to being schizophrenic in the true pacifist route if you meet him in the true lab. Powers And Abilities- DT Sans has shown to be able to reset and reload the player's save files. He is also aware of all the timelines. He is highly intelligent and is aware of all of the things that the player is aware of. He can also break the fourth wall. DT Sans can manipulate gravity. DT Sans can also teleport. In Battle- The battle starts off with you having to jump over DT extractor, like the small bone jumps, but if you jump too high you will get hit by a wall of bones. Then, Sans gravity pushes you to the ground then you have to jump up past the wall of bones that come up from the ground. ' ' Sans will slam you against any side of the attack box and you have to jump over two bones that come at you two at a time. They vary sizes. This happens 10 times. Then, it transitions to the DT extractor attack, like the original random gaster blaster attack in Undertale. ' ' His third attack is the platform blaster attack, but of course with the DT extractors instead of gaster blasters and the DT extractors and platforms movements are sped up by 1.5x. Also, there are occasional bones on the platforms themselves. ' ' His fourth attack is a precise backwards bone parkour where you have to jump over bones from right to left while being sucked to the left fast by a DT extractor. The bones move as well as you move to the left constantly. ' ' Sans will use a slur of orange bones until you turn orange, which is an homage to Papyrus’s attack where he turns you blue by using a bunch of blue bones. ' ' Next attack is a varying bone jump, but of course you, are orange, which means you can’t stop moving. You keep on moving up until you press any other arrow key, which then you keep on moving that direction. This attack is also sped up by 1.5x. ' ' His seventh attack is a random DT blaster attack while you are orange. ' ' This is where the half-way point is. He says this, “kid, things are gonna get a lot harder from here on out… so, uh… proceed with caution.” Then immediately does a n attack where the whole hitbox fills up with bones. You die, and once you get to that turn again he will tell you, “i didn’t really expect you to… uh… get back to this point. i guess you really are determined, aren’t ‘cha? welp, i gave you mercy and you refused it.” If you die again and get to this point he will say, “Come on, let’s get this done with.” ' ' Sans does a multi-attack. It’s the exact same to the game, except the gaster blasters are replaced with DT extractors and it’s 1.5 times the speed of the original attack. ' ' Sans then does the final attack from the original game, but with DT extractors, you are orange, and it is sped up x1.5. He does this attack three times. He does his first attack again, but you are orange. ' ' He does his second attack again, but you are orange. ' ' He takes a break this turn and says, “ Huff… Puff… You getting tired yet? Hey. Lemme tell you something. I realized… That i’m not the one in control here. Yep, I’ve been bluffing. I realized that every time you gained exp… you became stronger. I realized this too late. Heh. It wasn’t until you already got to the core that I realized I couldn’t defeat you. Heh. I actually tried to reset your save, but it didn’t work. All i can really do now… is put up the best fight i can. So… uh… Here’s my final attack. And… uh… it’s not going to be nothing.” ' ' His last attack is a Hyper-goner, gaster blaster, DT extractor, trio spin attack. It’s like the final part of sans final attack. You have to spin in a circle around the box, avoiding the gaster blasters while hyper-goners and Dt extractors are sucking you to the border of the box going clockwise. Your heart is red now, and the box is also red so you can’t see the heart. Hyper goners are also spitting out triangles also seen in the hyper-goner attack in Asriel’s fight. Once that attack has finished, all the blasters go away and he slams you against the box until you are at one hp. Then, one small but very fast bone sweeps through the bottom of the box, left to right and you have to jump over it or you’ll die since you are at one hp. Sans then collapses on the floor. He says, “ I don’t think I can do this anymore. I… no… I won’t give up. I won’t give… up. Heh. Y-you know if you keep on going… the way you are now. I won’t… i won’t forget. I’ll make sure no one ever forgets… that you… killed everyone. Heh. don’t expect... expect me to your friend next time you come around Snowdin. I’ll save everyone if you do genocide again. I’ll do anything it takes to save my brother next time, if it comes down to it. hheh. mark my wor-” You then win the battle.